


Small

by tofus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, for number 87, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofus/pseuds/tofus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama’s turned small, and Hinata thinks he’s got just the cure.</p><p>For <b>No. 87</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Turned out being more crack than fluff though ):  
> I actually had something else planned, but deadlines are never my forte....

It is like any other Saturday morning that Hinata Shouyou snuggles in his bed. The birds are chirp chirping their loudest right outside his window and the sun’s sneaking its yellow rays through the dusty blinds. In just an hour, our favorite ginger would be taking a stretch, grabbing his trusty volleyball, and calling a certain grouchy someone to toss for him. In just an hour.

He doesn’t get the satisfaction.

"Ow ow ow..."

"Oi."

Hinata looks up from the foot of his bed and sees his teammate, the latter's fist still popped up. He rubs at the tender spot on his head, caramel orbs eyeing the sulking ball of grouch before him. Then Hinata suddenly comes to a stop. Something about the setter seems...different. Cuter. And it hits him like a flopping whale.

"Why are you so small?!"

"Beats me."

Standing with a glare that would usually send small children crying, but only looks ridiculously cute on such a chubby face, is Kageyama. Sweats, scowls, and all. But the more pressing matter is:

"How'd you get into my room?!"

"Geez would you shut up? And I got in through the window."

Chibi Kageyama starts digging into a bag of chips on Hinata's floor. His little mouth twists into an unimpressed squiggle. "This is gross."

"Then stop eating it." The bag goes flying.

If there's one thing more ridiculous than red oranges, it's a small Kageyama. Hinata paces through the room, not even giving a damn about the crumbs on his floor. This must be a dream. A sick, confusing nightmare. Yeah, that must it. "Kageyama is small. He's small, and he's in my room."

"Yes, thanks for narrating the obvious."

Wait a second. Kageyama's  _ small. _

It is then when the rusty and cobweb-ridden gears in Hinata’s head start churning. Steam puffing past tangerine locks. Lips peeling back to show pearly whites.

"Ha-ha look who's talking shorty!"

Well  _ that _ did it.

"S-shut up!"

"Bakayama's a shorty! Ah this must be camel, right?"

"It’s  _ karma. _ And if you don't help me turn back, I'm never tossing to you again!"

Never tossing. Again. Tossing. Never. never. NEVER.

“NOOOOOOO!”

While the orange-haired boy cradles his head in horror, the now-shorter Kageyama marches through the room, a shiny macbook catching his eye. In his annoyance, he doesn't realize that his new arms and legs need a bit getting used to. So he falls. Right on his face. Also bringing down Hinata’s laptop with him.

“Woops.”

“AH! That’s my new computer!”

“Well who told you to put it so high, idiot?”

“Who told you to go looking through my stuff?”

“Wow. Big Titty porn. Classy.”

Hinata watches in horror as Kageyama is suddenly across the room. He's reaching underneath the bed and flipping through his stash, chin propped on one hand while laying on the floor. The contrast between the lascivious pictures and the chibi body. The contrast. Amber eyes twitch.

He’s gotta turn him back  _ quick. _

“What do you remember?” His palms are sweaty in the way that three practice matches against Nekoma would make it.  “About getting so...small…?”

Big blue eyes narrow, teeny nose pinching, and Hinata thinks of ducks.

“I’m not sure, really. Just kinda woke up here.” Something else catches the setter’s eyes now, and he tumbles after it. The worn out volleyball from Hinata’s middle school days.

“But didn’t you say you climbed through my window -”

“Yeah. I woke up right outside your window.”

Well, that doesn’t help much.

“Why don’t you check the internet? I was gonna until your mac decided to crush me.”

“Kageyama you’re a genius!”

Kageyama’s little chest puffs just a bit wider, and there’s a hint of rosiness on his chubby cheeks. Just a hint.

“Hmph.”

So, here goes. Hinata crosses his fingers as he presses his laptop’s on button, and sure enough it boots up. Thank goodness. The mouse cursor flies over to the chrome icon. The keyboard squeaks as he types in the search bar. And then…

“N-no way.”

“What, what is it?” Too short to see the screen, Kageyama stands with his forehead just making the flat of the desk.

“Kageyama.” Amber orbs steel in solemnity. There is only god in those eyes -

“Let me kiss you.”

“Hah?!”

Now that the brunet is so much smaller, pushing him down is a piece of cake. Kageyama lies on his back, pinned down by Hinata’s much larger and heavier body, his long sleeves and pant legs pooling on the carpet. His face transitions through three phases, shock, fear, and anger flickering past the usually grumpy yet child-like features.

“GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!”

And he knees Hinata in the balls.

“OW OW OW!” Amidst his suffering, Hinata manages to flash a glance over at the now-fuming boy. “Just p-please listen to me Kageyama! It’ll definitely work!”

“What the hell are you going on about?”

“I once read this textbook - yeah I know, crazy right? -  that showed the magic of kisses. You know, dead people come back to life. Animals turn into humans. So why wouldn’t turning you back work?”

“Hinata, are you talking about that big book of fairytales on that shelf by your bed?”

“-A-anyway, just close your eyes -”

“I am not letting your germy lips near me.”

“Oh c’mon we’re both guys. It’s not even going to count.”

“Hinata I’m -”

Soft. That’s all Hinata could think of. Also, warm. Feels kind of good. He could almost get used to this, and presses down harder, eyes shut and lashes fluttering. There's a heat where his heart should be, and it's warm. So warm. His partner, however, doesn’t seem as happy.

“K-kageyama?”

A stunned expression. Slowly morphing into...

“Did it work.”

Hinata does a quick once-over. Huh. There's two red tomatoes where Kageyama's cheeks should be, and Hinata unknowingly drops his guard. His mouth starts spouting an answer before his brain can stop him.

“Uh...no?”

The next few seconds are nearly incomprehensible, with only the flash of orange, the shattering of glass, and a very wide and newly modified window in view. Before the ginger reaches the ground outside his house, he is in the soft comfort of his bed once again.

“Phew, that was just a dream -”

“Oi.”

_ Huh? _

Standing with a glare that would usually send small children crying, but only looks ridiculously cute on such a chubby face, is Kageyama.

“Oh, fuck.”


End file.
